The Future That Will Be
by darla101
Summary: Since the season finale and Chris dying, many fics have portrayed what they think the future is like now, with Wyatt saved and Piper alive. This is an answer to what the underworld didn’t like the change and decided to attempt to rectify it – in both


**The Future That Will Be**  
  
**Summary:** Since the season finale and Chris dying, many fics have portrayed what they think the future is like now, with Wyatt saved and Piper alive. This is an answer to what the underworld didn't like the change and decided to attempt to rectify it – in both time lines.  
  
**Authors Notes:** I know, how original is that title? This story hasn't got anything to do with Catch My Fall. That will be continuing also, this is just a little pet project I'm working on in my free time. The story also takes place in both time lines: Meaning not only do we get to see the new timeline, so do the charmed ones...  
  
---  
  
_2027_  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
The little girl with the long dark hair snatched at the electronic doll furiously, sending both she and her cousin tumbling. A flash of the strange red bird on the young girls arm could be seen from inside the attic. The doll, squeaking 'Mama' in a fading, slowed voice went flying across the hallway into the attic.  
  
"Now look what you done to my dolly?" she huffed, trying to cross her arms in a threatening gesture, attempting to imitate her mother.  
  
The other girl, a blonde with her hair in two tiny pony tails, took no notice. "It's not your doll!"  
  
"Yes, it is! Nana gave it to me!"  
  
The blonde girl's eyes flashed a deeper blue, "No, Nana gave it to us!"  
  
"Don't matter any way," the younger girl said, "We're not allowed in the attic."  
  
"It's just to get our dolly," shrugged the blonde, walking on in. Her cousin followed more cautiously, checking around.  
  
"We're going to get in so much trouble," she said, sneaking though.  
  
"Chill out, Piper." The blonde said, trying to sound older than her barely five years. She picked up the doll, which was over near the pedestal and shook it at her. "See?"  
  
A darklighter and demon shimmered in across from them, behind the pedestal, the demon aiming an energy ball at the youngest to the far side. With a squeal, Piper threw her hands up to shield herself and accidentally shimmered out of the attic, leaving her cousin alone.  
  
The darklighter enveloped itself, in a red field, grabbing the book with only a mild shock. The demon aimed another energy ball, only to be violently blown up from behind by a young adult.  
  
The girl came in, wearing a light pink top and jeans and made a face as the other blinked out. Looking around the attic, she took the little girls hand and made a negative grunt as she pulled her out.  
  
Listening to the cries downstairs, she lamented.  
  
"Lost the book, lost my niece and my kids crying. Prudence Melinda Halliwell, you are so screwed."  
  
---  
  
"You should never have left them alone."  
  
Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, probably one of the strongest Wiccan forces in the world, was having what could be described from his younger cousin's point of view as a 'hissy fit'. Shoulder length blonde hair tucked up today, he still looked like he was about to blow.  
  
"I was nursing Trish, what was I supposed to do?" Lyn said, crossing her arms and trying to imitate her elder cousin's defensive stature. "Indecently expose myself to a demon?"  
  
Prudence Melinda Halliwell, also known as 'Lyn', was now the middle child along with Chris. Since the arrival of Penny Halliwell seven years ago, the eighteen year old had felt distinctly out of place in the family. Since finishing high school last year, she hadn't been able to attend college due to one slight hiccup: getting pregnant.  
  
Of course, while initially very annoyed with her daughter, Phoebe Halliwell soon became very pro active with being a grandmother. Sensing the shift in moods, everyone had decided to help out, especially since the father wasn't being particularly active. Seemingly, a curse in this family.  
  
Wyatt didn't seem to see the humour in her mirroring him. "Demon? I thought you said darklighter."  
  
"Demon too, but I blew it up."  
  
Wyatt let out an exasperated sigh, "Why didn't you say that? We just need to look it up in the book." He concentrated for a moment, trying orb the book to him, before looking at Lyn with narrowed eyes. "Where's the book?"  
  
"Well, um, you see..." Lyn started, thankfully interrupted by the magical jingle of orbs and the sound of Piper Halliwells voice.  
  
"...don't care, I'm her grandmother, shouldn't I have been asked?" Piper formed next to Chris, who took a backing step from his mother.  
  
"I did phone, but no one answered." Chris said, ignoring the scene in the kitchen.  
  
"Phone?" Piper said, confused by this. "Since when do you phone? You orb!"  
  
"Yeah, but remember last time?" Chris gave a grossed-out look. "I did not need to see my parents doing that!"  
  
"What were you doing?" Wyatt piped up, giving his mother a look.  
  
"I was in the shower." Piper said, simply.  
  
"_With_ Dad." Chris said, turning to his elder brother.  
  
Wyatt looks from Chris to Piper, "Ew. Aren't you guys a bit too-" he cut off abruptly, refusing to call his mother old.  
  
"A bit too what?" Lyn said, grinning.  
  
"Busy for that?" Wyatt says, trying to cover it up.  
  
Piper waves it off, apparently still angry at her youngest. "I like having her here."  
  
"I know you do, but Aunt Phoebe was there and she offered." Chris said, trying to calm his mother.  
  
Wyatt looks to Chris, who just shakes his hand in a 'don't ask' motion. Deciding to help, he turns to her. "Demonic problems."  
  
"No, familial." Chris said, not wanting to get into it.  
  
"He means we have demonic problems." Lyn says, in a subdued tone.  
  
"What problems?" Piper said, picking up on the conversation.  
  
Wyatt filled in, "Demon/Darklighter attack, demon vanquished, darklighter less than attacked."  
  
"Are the girls alright?" Piper asked, concerned for her niece and granddaughter.  
  
"Penny's fine, just a little freaked. Piper is less so." Lyn said, carefully.  
  
"What do you mean, less so?" Chris says to her, before turning to Wyatt. "What does she mean?"  
  
"She means she lost your kid." Wyatt input.  
  
"She's a person, how did you lose her?" Chris said, freaked.  
  
"She could have just shimmered out," Lyn reasoned, shooting Wyatt a dirty look.  
  
"But she could also be in the underworld?" Chris retorts.  
  
Piper sighed, breaking them up, much as she'd done most of her life. "Alright, Chris, why don't you check at home? I will check the book for out demonic guest."  
  
Chris barely nods, before orbing out, giving Lyn a look.  
  
Lyn set her head between her hands on the table, "He's going to kill me." She laments.  
  
"He won't kill you." Piper says, patting the girl gently. "You're family."  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt tells her. "It's his wife I'd worry about.  
  
...


End file.
